My Second Chance At Happiness
by Writergurl205
Summary: A series of one shots. All OQ. Fluff.
1. Of Bent and Broken Letterboxes

Robin and Regina sat in a car beside each other. Robin, nervously wiping the sweat from his palms onto his pants and Regina, smiling in anticipation. She was about to teach him to drive and she was almost giddy about the endless possibilities of how this could turn out.

"Okay, remember what I taught you, keys in ignition, handbrake down and hands on the wheel."

Robin nodded slowly, intensely listening and watching her.

His trembling hands pushed the keys in and turned, his eyes widened, the car roaring to life.

"Handbrake Robin, concentrate!"

He obliged and pulled down the brake, his feet leaning down to the pedals.

"Now reverse slowly out of the driveway, just like we practiced yesterday. Ignoring that you ran over the mailbox..."she said, laughing. Shame took over his face when they both looked back to the bent and broken box at the end of the driveway.

Turning back to the wheel, his hands tightened and he lightly stepped on the pedal.

"Gently..." Regina coaxed. He turned his head, distracted for one millisecond and his foot slammed onto the pedal and the car went flying backwards but there was no stopping it now.

"ROBIN!" Regina screamed in between laughs, Robin screaming and ducking from the impending crash. But it never came. Regina swished her hand and the car made it's was back up the driveway. By this stage, both their hearts were beating erratically and Regina could no longer hold in the giggles. Robin's eyes were wide with terror and shock.

"I'm so sorry, my queen." He apologised, pure embarrassment on his face. Regina just laughed and stepped out of the vehicle.

"Looks like I'll be the one driving us around from now on!"

5 HOURS LATER!

*knock knock*

Regina walked to the door with a slight frown on her face, smoothing down the dress she wore. If it was him, she swore, she would laugh in his face. Again. If he apologised again, she was probably going to shoot him. Once or twice, she could handle. But ten times every half-hour was going over board.

Mostly to amuse herself, she decided to mock anger, opening the door with a disappointed look on her face. Her plan worked, that is, until she saw the hopelessly in love man before her.

An unpreventable smile tugged at her lips as she turned to face him.

Tugging nervously at the suit he wore, goofy grin displayed for all to see - Robin handed her the now ruined bouquet of roses.

"They.. uh.. it's a long story..." he mumbled, embarrassed. She threw her head back and laughed joyously. And that was the moment she knew.

She loved him; the man with the lion tattoo.


	2. Pancakes

Some mornings she felt like she couldn't even breathe. But this morning, she knew anything was possible. Maybe even _it. _It, being the thing she had been dreading for weeks now.

'Maybe' she thought, feet sliding from under the covers, 'Maybe it was time she told her husband the truth'.

"Robin!" she called, following the sounds into the kitchen. He looked up at her, a sweet smile on his face and turned off the stove he had been working on.

"Morning honey, pancakes?"

She shook her head, taking the seat opposite him and watching him work.

"Hey babe, there's something I need to tell you." She wore a nervous smile and was fidgeting with the bottom of her shirt.

"What is it?" he asked, concerned. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at him, taking in his worry creased forehead and loving expression - all aimed towards her.

"I've been to the doctor" she began, "had some tests taken and I got the results last week."

He walked around the bench and reached for her hands.

"Regina? Is everything okay? You know you can tell me anything."

A tear rolled down her cheek and he rubbed it away with his thumb, coaxing her to continue.

"We're pregnant" she muttered, head low, afraid for his reaction. What she missed was the wide, goofy grin lifting at his lips.

"I'm going to be a dad again?"

She nodded cautiously and looked into his eyes, barely contained joy erupting from his passionate expression.

Suddenly, he lifted her from the chair and spun her in circles, holding her tight to his chest. She squealed in surprise, smiling as he spoke.

"I love you so much!"

They were both laughing and crying by the time he set her on the ground. His forehead found hers and he looked deep into her eyes.

"You have and always will make me the happiest man on earth!"


	3. A Truth Spell

Regina awoke, a fuzzy feeling surrounding her. She remembered smashed bottles and potions surrounding her and her eyes widened as the memories came flooding back.

Zelena.

She and Zelena had fought. She had a potion forced down her throat. But what was the spell?

Cracking open her eyes, she smiled down at the sleeping form of Robin Hood. She was in her bed, heavy blankets draped over her and he was in a seat by her bedside. She got butterflies in her stomach at the thought alone, of Robin caring for her through the night.

He awoke with a start and his eyes cracked open to the sight of a sleepy, make-up less Regina. To him, she had never looked more beautiful.

"Morning" she mumbled. Her voice was cracked and raspy and her throat was dry as ever. He sat up immediately, reaching for her hand.

"Your majesty, are you okay?"

She nodded, sitting herself up.

"What happened? What spell did she give me?"

Robin looked down, a cheeky smile lighting up his face.

"Well, actually, it was a truth spell!"

Regina looked up, dreading all the possibilities of what she could say if he was correct.

"You sure?" she asked and he nodded. She groaned, head lying onto the soft feather pillow and he laughed heartily at her obvious discomfort.

"It's alright, your majesty. How many secrets could you possibly have?" Without thinking, she answered him and the spell took over her tongue.

"Oh, well excluding my sins as queen of course, not much really," her voice was heavy with sarcasm. "Just that I'm close to being in love with a man I just met, that it hurts every time I see your boy because it reminds me daily that I lost my own little boy. And then, there's always the tale of the lion ta-" she stopped herself, realising that she had already rambled far too much. Her hand flew straight to her mouth. Robin's face showed a hard concentration, hope and doubt.

"You're in love?" he asked. She hung her head low in embarrassment. This was definitely not a conversation to have bright and early in the morning.

"I'm so not answering that!"

And with that, she swung her legs from beneath the covers and walked on shaky legs out of the vast room. Robin watched her go, a slight smile adorning his face.

Could it be?

Could the queen return his already fiercely strong feelings?

Regina had been hiding in the forest for the past few hours. Ever since she had found out about the truth spell, her day had just been a disaster. First, she basically confessed to Robin that she's in love with him. (Which she hasn't even confessed to herself yet.) Then, while wondering the halls of the castle, she had somehow managed to embarrass herself in front of Tinkerbelle, Snow and Charming. All at once! That was when she had decided to escape to the forest in hopes that no one would even think to look for her there.

But, consistent with the rest of the day, nothing turned out quite as Regina had hoped or even thought. She was sitting on a fallen tree log, legs pressed against her chest and head laid atop her knees when Robin found her.

"Regina?"

She yanked her head up and fixed him with a harsh glare but it softened when she realised who it was.

"Are you okay?" he asked, sitting beside her. He had come to joke around with her, in hopes of seeing that gorgeous smile again, but when he had come upon her sad form and slumped shoulders, all thoughts of jokes had fled from his mind and he was now concerned as ever.

"Yeah" she mumbled softly. He nudged her with his elbow and they smiled at each other. She never really could control her smile when he was around.

"Come on, I'll walk you back" he offered and they both stood to their feet. Regina looped her arm through Robin's and they walked peacefully back to the castle.

Before they knew it, they had reached Regina's door.

"Thankyou for walking me Robin."

He nodded.

"You're welcome, milady. But no thanks are needed, what is a man to do when he comes upon a beautiful but lonely queen, alone in the woods. It was simply my honour!"

She smiled, shaking her head at him. Just as the door was about to close, he stuck his arm in the doorway and looked to her seriously.

"Just one last question before I go" he began, lip itching to spread into a grin.

"Who exactly is this man that you're in love with?"

Regina's head hung low, wishing he had asked anything but that. She knew though, that there was no hope in lying. So she looked up to face him with a glint in her eye and a flirtatious smile in check.

"It's you. Robin of Locksley. Man with the lion tattoo. Of course, it is you!"

His mouth opened, but no sounds came. He was speechless. That is, until a wide smirk spread across his face and he leaned into her ear to whisper, "It's okay, because I love you too!"

He kissed the soft skin of her cheek and leaned back towards her ear.

"And just so you know, the spell was broken hours ago!"

She looked up at him, shocked. He smiled goofily and practically skipped down the hallway.

"Cheeky bastard!" she muttered, closing the door. She couldn't, however, prevent the girly grin form taken over her face at the true happiness she felt. Maybe something good did come out of the spell after all.


End file.
